Please! (pay attention to me)
by phayte1978
Summary: 灵契 Ling Qi Spiritpact - Duanmu Xi/Yang Jinghua - This is for Day 2 of KinkTober! Prompt -Begging! (I went off the manhua for this, not the anime)


"You fucking asshole!" Jinghua squealed, hopping on his toes, right in Xi's face. He did not care that a cigarette dangled from his lips, he did not care that he was not even paying any attention to him. _Oh he would!_ "Fucking fuck you! You fucker!"

Xi was still unamused, not giving Jinghua the time of day and it was really starting to piss him off even more. First he berated him in front of other spirits, then he chose to ignore him afterwards.

"If I could take these stupid fucking rings off!" he huffed, using his legs and entire body trying to pry them free. "I'd throw them at your stupid face!"

Nothing was getting a reaction from Xi, and it only made matters worse. Puffing his cheeks out, Jinghua spun on his heels, marching from the study that Xi choose to ignore him in. He wanted to tear up something- break it apart. His anger was over boiling. How dare Xi confine him this way and then just ignore him!

All he could do was float. He floated to the ceiling… then through it out into the night sky. Didn't Xi say to stay inside? Well fuck him! Jinghua continued to float above the roof. Let Xi come looking for him… let Xi worry where he was! Let-!

"Ah!"

He felt himself crashing back down the floor- hard. Why did that hurt? Rubbing his bottom, he glared up at the emotionless face of Xi staring down at him.

"The fuck?" he yelled.

"Stay inside," Xi said, walking back out of the room.

"And if I DON'T!" he screamed.

Stopping at the door, Xi's hand wavered over the knob. "Do as you are told too."

Snarling, Jinghua felt his body floating again, up and up. Giggling he was almost through the ceiling when he was being crashed back down, his hair being pulled as he was thrown on Xi's bed.

Xi crushed his cigarette out and stood at the edge of the bed, glaring down at him. "You want attention? Is that what this is?" Leaning down, taking his waist in his hands.

"Xi!"

"You have my attention now."

A smokey mouth pressed hard onto his, pressing him back into the mattress. Jinghua's arms waved around him while Xi's body covered his completely. The strong stench of cigarettes lingered on Xi's breath, his mouth tasting of raw tobacco. Jinghua flailed and kicked more, only to be pressed deeper into the mattress.

"What's wrong, Jinghua? You have been begging for my attention all evening, now you have it," Xi grumbled against his neck, biting at his skin, taking his earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it.

"Different attention! Fucking different attention!" Jinghua squealed, still kicking and flailing.

"Just stop fighting… you always do."

A loud growl and Jinghua tried once more to buck his body, hoping to send Xi flying off of him, but it was no use. Letting his limbs fall limp, he growled softly while Xi continued to attack his neck. He wanted to talk, he wanted to maybe have tea and cake, he wanted attention- not this kind of attention!

"I do love when you fight," Xi whispered, rolling his hips against him, a hard cock falling against his- which Jinghua hated to admit was betraying him- his cock half hard. "Giving up yet?"

A low growl and Jinghua did submit. He _did_ want Xi's attention, only because of how lonely and long his days where. A warm mouth traveling down his neck, undoing the wooden clasp on his shirt, kissing down his chest. It was nice to _feel_.

He knew when Xi had stop holding his down, his grip got lighter, his body ghosted over his and not pressed. In an all to quick movement, Jinghua flipped them, pinning Xi to the bed.

The way Xi's face was blotched with redness, his chest heaving up and down- his hips thrusting up to gain purchase. It was quite the sight to see. Jinghua just wanted them to talk, maybe even grab a bite to eat, but he sees where Xi's perverted mind always went.

"Fucking freak!" Jinghua growled, rolling his hips over Xi's cock, taking his hands to push his shirt up, pinching his nipples. Xi was into a little pain- not that this surprised him in anyway. Pinching and twisting a nipple, Xi's moaned loudly, his back bowing up for their bodies to press more.

"Sometimes I think you do this shit just so you can get laid!" he hissed out. "You have a beautiful fiance literally gagging to fuck you!" He rolled his ass over his cock again, Xi crying out, squeezing his hips. "You could have anyone you want! Yet here we are!"

It made no sense to him, though he knew the man under him was beautiful, his body in perfect shape and condition. Lines ran down his body, as if an arrow was pointing for you to stare at his dick. How was it this man was into him? They were both men! This was ridiculous! Yet time and again, he found himself here. Maybe it was the allure of his younger self, his more innocent self.

"Maybe I should make you _really_ want it!" he hissed out. All Xi did was moan even louder, staring up at him with a far off look to his eyes.

If Xi had really wanted too, he could easily out power him, hold him down- have his way. But Jinghua had a weird feeling he was getting off even more by this. Rolling his eyes, he pinched his nipple harder for good measure.

"Always teasing!" Xi moaned out, his hands squeezing at his hips.

"Yup!" Jinghua said, smiling down at Xi, knowing exactly what he was doing. "You fucking deserve it for how you treat me!"

A groan and Xi was arching his body to touch his more. "Not this again."

"Yes! Fucking this again! You ignore me all fucking day, then when I beg you for attention, you start molesting me!"

Another moan, and Xi's hands moved up his side. Smacking his hands away, Xi groaned and pushed his hips hard enough to jolt him.

"Fucking stop that!" he hissed.

"No," Xi said, reaching to his nightstand and getting the lube.

"Oh no you don't!" he squealed, grabbing the bottle, then glaring at Xi.

"C'mon, stop teasing!" Xi said, "I can feel you're just as turned on."

"Well duh! Imagine you being groped by a pervert! How would you react?"

A push of Xi's hips and he already knew the answer. Smacking his own forehead, Jinghua bent down, and latched onto the side of Xi's neck. He smelt of incense and cigarettes, his skin was salty and his breathing even more labored. Sucking hard at the skin, Jinghua growled and bit down.

"Hah!" Xi exclaimed.

Hands were moving all over his body, pulling his pants down under his ass, fingers creeping closer to his hole with each passing moment. Grabbing Xi's wrist, he growled and pulled off his neck. Even though he got the fingers away from him, the hands were still firmly holding his bottom, spreading his cheeks apart. The more he growled, the more Xi's breathed harder and thrusted up his hips more.

"How fucking bad do you want it?" he whispered.

"Please," Xi gasped.

Stopping for a moment, Jinghua look down at Xi. He had never heard the man say ' _please_ '... ever. His entire body was rigid though he still straddled him, feeling his own excitement heighten.

"Did you…?" he went to asked.

"Please…" Xi whispered again, hands on his ass, squeezing him tightly.

It was no mistake, it was no misunderstanding. He had fucking Xi, the Youmeshi under him, at his will and power. For once the cards where in his hands. He was not pinned and kissed breathless, he was not held down as he fought. No, he was the one in control. His body betraying him, feeling the dampness from his cock- he had Xi, the Youmeshi saying 'please' to him.

It felt like a new power he held, his body alive with energy. If it wasn't for the way he was watching Xi so closely, he could have sworn a soft glow filled their room. Rolling his hips, little gasp and small moans escaped from Xi- his hands holding him tightly- his bottom lip red from where he continued to bite and chew on it.

Knowing he had this power, Jinghua wanted to take full advantage of it. Coating his fingers, he had allowed Xi to do this once or twice- in moments of complete weakness, he would never admit to just _allowing_ Xi and his perverted ways over him… no, never. Leaning over, his face knit up from how uncomfortable inserting his own finger into his ass was. Was so much easier when Xi was doing it, distracting him with his mouth.

"Jinghua! Please! Let me..." Xi breathed.

"No!" he growled. He was keeping full control.

It did not stop Xi from rubbing his fingers over where his fingers thrusted in and out of his bottom. Something about his fingers rubbing over his moving in and out of his ass, turned him on even more. He could feel just how bad Xi wanted it. Xi mumble the word please over and over- and each time he did, it drove Jinghua's fingers deeper into himself.

This was his moment, his time to make Xi a mess.

Breathing heavy on Xi's neck, Jinghua whimpered softly. It was uncomfortable, and he was way to tense. The more Xi's hands worked his body, the more it did relax him some.

"C'mon, Jinghua… please… You're teasing me."

It made his eyes almost roll in the back of his head. He liked this position- he felt like he had so much control. Shifting, he was able to pull his pants off, and lower Xi's enough to free his cock. It was blushed as Xi was, the head a reddish color, and wet with precum. Holding out his finger, he circled the moisture on the tip of Xi's cock, watching it smear and twitch slightly.

"Hah!" Xi moaned out, grabbing the bedding as Jinghua wrapped his hand around the shaft of his cock, lining him up where he was stretched. "Please…"

"Say it again."

"Please!"

Pressing back, Jinghua was afraid he had not prepped enough. Hands on his hips and he was pushed down. Both of them crying out as Jinghua fell onto Xi's chest. He was breathing hard, it stung so bad. Whimpering into Xi's neck, a hand moved into his hair, and lips on the side of his face.

"Please…"

Another small whimper and he moved his hips, making Xi cry out. Knowing he was the one bringing Xi this pleasure only built his more. The pain and stinging where gone- he was full, so full.

This was different, so different than the other times. Usually his mind was taken away, and he would be thrashing about, screaming as Xi pounded deeply into him- only to come back to himself when he was covered in cum and sweat.

Moving up and down, he kept it slow, the drag of Xi's cock inside of him, his inner walls clutching his shaft, making it tighter, more full. Pressing his palms into Xi's chest, he sat himself up and rolled his hips. A loud moan and when he watched the expressions move over Xi's face. It was mesmerizing- breathtaking. There was something different about Xi's silverish eyes, something behind him that was normally not there.

How could a man so beautiful become even more so? Chants of 'please' and 'more' filled the room around them as Jinghua moved his hips more, feeling more of Xi deep inside of him. Sweat built on their bodies the more he moved.

Xi was babbling, his hands reaching out to touch him better. Squeezing his thighs, Jinghua started a slow bounce over Xi, his cock bobbing with each up and down movement. Xi yelled out, his back arching the more he bounced. Thrusting to meet him, it felt like something exploded inside of him. His body was trembling as he called out Xi's name.

Another strike and the lightening continued. Something inside of him was set aflame, and whatever Xi was doing with his cock was making him lose all sense of realization. He may have never known a woman during his time walking the earth alive, but he sure knew Xi. He knew whatever was being stroked inside of him was a pleasure he could not have imagined.

"Xi!" he cried out, bouncing harder.

A hand reaching to grab his cock, stroking him only made him lose more control. Both of them begging and pleading with each other- asking for more, harder, deeper- faster. Their skin slapping as Jinghua continued to move even harder over Xi.

Another stroke of Xi's hand on his cock and he found himself screaming- falling onto Xi. His cock was spilling all over them, spurting cum between their bodies as he laid limp against his chest.

He couldn't breath, his heart was pounding too hard. He knew Xi could hear it.

A grab of his hip and Xi's moaned, his hips still thrusting up, moving in and out of him. A loud moan, and Xi's body stopped moving, tensing up, holding him hard enough to leave marks the next morning.

Gasping for air, they both laid there- Xi's cock growing soft inside of him. Whimpering as he moved, Jinghua lifted a leg and rolled onto the bed. He had no idea how he was walking anytime soon. He felt gross and messy, wanting nothing more than a long, hot bath.

What he got was an arm grabbing him, pulling him to Xi's side. A flicker of a lighter, a deep inhale and smoke pluming around them. Another deep inhale from Xi and Jinghua shifted around to make himself more comfortable.

"Rest a bit," Xi said, then taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Why? So you can go back to ignoring me?"

He was not met with any answer other than a squeeze from the arm around him. His body felt oddly warm, and as he curled tighter into Xi's side- his hands working over Xi's chiseled chest, the golden rings sparkling in the light. Smiling, he closed his eyes. Xi may be composed now, but he would never forget the tortured way that 'please' left his lips.


End file.
